Allegiant and on
by thoughtsunleashed123
Summary: After I read the end of Allegiant, I was heartbroken about how the story ended. So this story follows the lives of the characters after the events of the last book in the trilogy. Here's one big spoiler to get you started with: Tris is alive. Enjoy :) Please follow/favourite this story, and leave me a review of what you think. Any suggestions you have are also welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tobias

The pain and grief isn't getting any better. I doubt it ever will. It has been 2 weeks since Tris's... since her death. Saying the words aloud in my head makes it more real... but it can't be. She can't be dead.

I haven't slept; I haven't eaten properly... since I went to the Morg with Christina to... to identify her body. I remember walking in and seeing her body. Cold. Pale. Empty.

But it can't be empty, Tris is... _was _always so full of life, strong, compassionate.

I can't help feel like it isn't true, _it can't be, _but I know I'm only hoping, dreaming.

Tris

I'm alive. I am still overwhelmed, and I still don't understand how... and why?

My memory is clear, from the moment I entered the weapons lab. But from then on, I am not clear on what happened. I overcame the death serum, I made my way into the main room of the weapons lab.

David was there.

I need answers. No one here will give them to me. I don't know how long I've been in this holding cell. It feels like months, years.

I have to find answers, and one of the things I've learnt ever since my Dauntless initiation training, ever since the events after the simulation attack; if you want answers, you have to fight to get them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tris

"Hello Tris".

David. He is in my cell. I guess after the days of longing for answers, now is my chance to get them.

"What do you want? Why am I here?" I say, sharply. "My co-workers have informed that you feel somewhat... confused as to why you're here" says David, his voice cold. The cold way he speaks to me now reminds me of Jeanine.

"Well obviously, I don't understand how...". "How you're alive?" he interrupts. "Well I guess you wouldn't, what is the last thing you remember?" .I try and pick through my last memory's of that day. "You...you...you shot me! You shot me and I'm not dead...how?!" I blurt out, the words coming out of my mouth as if they are something sour.

"I did shoot you, yes, but with a different kind of gun" he says. I frown. "I shot you with a tranquiliser, and then we injected you with a new, developed version of the paralytic serum, in order for your friends to view your body, without any suspicions. The serum lasted for three hours, just enough time to get your body away from your friends. We gave them an urn that would of contained your ashes, but those ashes were fake" he says a poisonous look on his face as a evil grin creeps across his face.

Why would he do that? And how does he still seem to have his memory intact? The rest of the compound was given the memory serum. "I don't understand, how are you able to remember everything, I thought you had...". "You thought that I had been taken under the influence of the memory serum like the rest of the compound" he interrupts "You thought I was stupid enough not to inoculate myself against it? After I discovered the plan that you and your little friends had devised, I inoculated myself and a few other scientists, and council members against it".

What. If this is true then our whole plan was for nothing.

"Why are you keeping me here?"I spit at him. "What do you want with me".

The malicious grin comes across his face again. "Don't worry, you will find out very soon" David says.

**Hi, thanks for reading. Please follow my story, and I'd love to hear what you guys think of it. I will hopefully be posting Chapter 3 within the next couple of days, so stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobias**

I awaken to someone shaking my shoulder. Christina. I must have fallen asleep. I guess after days of not sleeping, my body must fought against everything inside of me that tells me I can't sleep.

"Four... Four wake up, we need you its urgent" Christina says, shaking my shoulders back and forth until I eventually force my eyes open. "We" is Cara, Christina, Zeke and Caleb. Caleb. I haven't even been able to look at him since Tris's death, because deep inside of me I know that if he had stopped her from sacrificing herself instead of him, then Tris would be alive. And Zeke, who hasn't spoken to me since Uriah's death.

"What do you want?" I groan keeping my eyes closed so I don't have to look at any of them. "Get up, we need you. We received a message from the Bureau" she says her voice fast insistent. The Bureau. I never thought I'd have to think, let alone talk about that god forsaken place, now that we are back in the city at Dauntless headquarters. The place that holds the memory of Tris's dead corpse. Saying that she's dead aloud in my mind sends deep shudders through my body.

"So" I spit out bitterly "What do you expect _me _to do about it?" She frowns, deep lines appearing on her bronze skin. "Listen, I know you want nothing to do with that place ever again, heck neither do any of us, but it came from Matthew!" says Christina. I pause before responding. Matthew, I don't understand. "Why would Matthew send you a message from the Bureau, I'd assumed he got out of there before the memory serum was released" I reply.

"We don't know, but he wants to meet us at the city gates at midnight, and he has requested that we all be there, especially _you_" Cara says. Why would Matthew want to see me in particular?

I drag my legs off the bed, and slip my shoes on. I need to find out what information Matthew has for me.

I look at them all and say: "Then what are we waiting for, let's go."

**Tris**

Two more days have passed since I saw David, and found out about what happened. Since then, I have been thinking about my friends, my brother... Tobias. I wonder what they are all thinking of my "death". Are they grieving for me? I know it sounds self-centred, but everyone at one point wonders if they were gone who would miss them.

Someone is outside the door; they scan something and walk in a tray in hand. David. I have not seen him since he told me what had happened. Now he is bringing me food, into this small, dark and cramped prison.

"Hello Tris, I thought you'd be hungry" David says coldly. I don't even think before I blurt out "Why are you keeping me here... why do you hate, why am I here!" He looks at me and smiles maliciously before replying."I thought that you would have figured that out by know, but I guess you do not posses as much of the so called "Erudite" thinking ability's from your father after all."

I frown. What is he insinuating? The way he refers to my father, with such a cold, scorching tone makes me think. "No, maybe I don't, but perhaps that's why I got an aptitude for three different factions then isn't it" I reply spitting the words out of my mouth as if they were something sour. He sits down next to me on the bed, and I scoot across not wanting to sit any closer to him then I have to. "It quite simple really: you betrayed me and other members of the bureau, conspiring against us with your petty little friends. And you are _his_ daughter." His. What would David have against my father? Then I realise it. He is jealous that my mother chose to live a life within Chicago, with my father, instead of with himself.

The question is: how do I get out of here, and what will David's jealousy drive him to do to me?

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me a comment below on what you think so far, and please follow this story, as I have much more to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tris

"But I don't understand", I say to David who seems placid considering we've just spent the last five minutes yelling at each other. "What are you jealous that my mother chose to stay inside the city, with my father, instead of returning to _you_?" I don't think that David is keeping my here out of spite, out of sheer jealousy towards my father. Who is dead. I don't know how he could hold a grudge against a dead man. Although David is not a cruel person, he is not a particularly kind person either. He did fake my death and bring me to this hovel after all.

"Of course I'm not _jealous, _don't be so ridiculous!" he replies practically spitting it in my face. Although he is acting cold towards me now, which understandable after I "betrayed" him, but he doesn't have that malicious look on his face he had when I first woke up. It somehow reminds me off the David I met when I first arrived at the Bureau, but harder. I must be wary of his shifting moods, is he doing it because he's trying to psyche me out? Whatever he is no longer the honourable man I first met when I arrived at the Bureau, I guess having his plans undermined must have worn down on him. Though I don't regret saving the memories of everyone in Chicago.

"Then why are you keeping me here if not out of spite?" I retort bitterly. He frowns at me. "Because you deceived your superiors, because you...". "That can't be enough of a reason to keep me here, if you were so against me then I'd be dead by now", I interrupt before he has a chance to continue. He stands up and paces around, considering his response. It's strange to see him walking so soon after his accident, I guess being the leader of the Bureau means you take priority amongst scientific developments. "I guess I was wrong to doubt your powers of judgement", he says rubbing his hands on the back of his neck before continuing. "Yes, it's true you are here for another reason. My fellow scientists have taken an interest in your genetics, as you seem to have characteristics we have never seen among the genetically pure. So we wish to study your genetics further."

No. Not again. I've been in this situation before, at the Erudite headquarters. With Jeanine Matthews using me as a guinea pig, in her quest to develop a new simulation serum. This can't be happening again.

He must notice the worried look that crosses my face, as he says: "Don't worry, I am no Jeanine Matthews. The reason I am interested in you in particular is because I have learnt that your DNA seems to further developed than any other we have seen." He walks towards the door and as he opens it he stops. "We do not pursue knowledge out of greed here, there is a reason why we want to study you", he says over his shoulder. And he walks through the door and closes it behind him before I get a chance to ask what that reason is.

**Hi, thanks for reading guys! I hope this has helped the people who were wondering why I've decided to portray David in this way. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review, and please follow/favourite this story as it only gets bigger after this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter **

Tobias

It is midnight when Christina, Zeke, Cara, Caleb and I arrive at the city gates. The city gate is deserted, which is strange for me to see as I spent two years of my life monitoring and watching the gates being guarded in the control room. It seems like forever ago.

As we get closer to the gate I can see Matthew sat in a Bureau truck. When Zeke stops and pulls the truck up, I hop out of it and walk briskly towards Matthew. I don't know what makes me so eager to see Matthew of all people. But then I realise that it's the hope that he may know something more about Tris. I know its blind hope, and I realise that I probably just have false hope. I saw her lying there, empty and lifeless. But there is a voice inside of me that just scream "TRIS ISN'T DEAD!" A feeling in the pit of my gut.

Matthew looks different to when I saw him last, although I don't really know how long ago that was. He sits in his truck so tensely, his body so rigid that if he moved a muscle he may explode. As he sees me and the others approach, he climbs out of the truck and greets us. "Hi, everyone..." he looks at me and nods his head "Four." I don't understand why he is so tense. "Hello Matthew", I reply.

Christina pushes past me and walks towards Matthew. "Matthew, what happened, you wanted to speak with us?" she blurts out obviously not able to control her curiosity much longer. Matthew rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and paces around a few steps. "Yes... I did want to speak with you all", he says. "Firstly about David...". "David?" I interrupt him. He looks at me, and I can see in his eyes that there is something important he wants say, but doesn't know how to put it. "Yes David. He still... he still has his memory. He figured out we were planning something, so he inoculated himself and some of the other scientists and council members against it. A few but not many"

David still has his memory. I can feel the anger bubbling up inside of me, ready to explode out of me. The man who killed Tris still has his memory. I walk towards Matthew my fist clenched, but instead of punching him in drive my fist into his truck. The blow makes my hand throb, but I barely feel it through the adrenalin coursing through my body.

"Four", Cara sais walking up to me, "Listen just calm down ok...". I can't hold my anger in any longer. "NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" I shout. I walk away from her rubbing my hands on the back of my neck. "Just listen for a minute Four, I think you might want to hear what I have to say next", Matthew says approaching me. I turn around and look at him. I can see desperation in his eyes, and I have no idea why. "Why are you still with them Matthew, he killed Tris!"

"I am not with them", he says quietly. "When the serum was released at the Bureau, I was planning to escape. But when I was trying to escape David found me. He could see I wasn't influenced by serum, so I told him that one of the scientists inoculated me at the last minute, but didn't have time to inoculate himself. He believed me so I just went with it."

I don't understand what any of this has to do with us. "Just skip to the important part Matthew" I say bitterly. He turns around and begins pacing again. "Ok, the point is they are cooking up a plan Four. I don't know what it is, as David doesn't trust me enough to tell me. But one night when I was leaving the labs, I heard something..." he trails off. "You heard what?" Caleb says walking forward. I'd almost forgotten that he and Zeke were here.

"I heard...Tris I think...at least her voice anyway, but I don't know...". "You heard Tris's voice?" I exclaim. I can't believe it. I can tell that everyone else is in shock as well, they all share the same look as I do, their mouths hanging open in surprise. "I can't be sure, but I heard yelling...screaming and I could have sworn that it was Tris's voice", Matthew continues. Before I get a chance to question him more, Cara interrupts me: "But that's impossible Matthew, Tris is dead, we all saw her body" she says

I can't think, I can't breathe. So many emotions and feeling well up inside my body at once: anger, relief, desperation, longing. I feel like I may explode. I don't know what to think, what to believe of Matthews revelations. But why would he make something like this up?

"I know, I thought the same thing when I first heard her, I thought I was imagining it, that it was all in my head", Matthew says, his words snapping me back into reality like someone clicking their fingers in front on my face. I can't even get the words out of my mouth to speak, my throat feels to tight to speak, or to even breathe. "But then the next day as I walked past that door I heard _her _again. I tried to go and have a look, but David has it heavily guarded by some of the memory wiped people, they said that I couldn't go through as there was a high security prisoner in there."

"Can you try and find out if it her?" Zeke asks. Matthew frowns, some of the tension leaving his body. "I can try yes. But I have to go now otherwise David will suspect something" he says. "Meet my back here exactly this time tomorrow, and I will tell you everything I've found out". And without another word he turns around, jumps into his truck and drives away. Leaving me standing here with a thousand questions, with no one to answer them.

**So thanks for reading, sorry for the really long chapter, I just had some much I wanted to say in this chapter! Thanks for reading, and please leave me a review so I know if what I'm writing is any good or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tris

A few days have passed since I last saw David. Once more he left me with a million questions pilling up in my head. It has been the same routine every day since then: wake up, eat, and lay there thinking, eat, sleep. I cannot control my curiosity any longer, it is killing my not knowing why I am being held here.

Loud voices come from outside my door, and I get up to go and see who they voices are coming from. The two guards that have been guarding me stand with their arms against a man. Though I can't see his face, I recognize his voice but I can't figure out where from.

"David sent me to run some tests on the prisoner, he said it was very important that they are done today". I know who it is now. Matthew. But I don't understand, is he with David now?

I shuffle from foot to foot, standing on my tiptoes so I can get a better look on what's going on. "We've heard nothing about… tests, perhaps you are mistaken", one of the guards say. He does not sound harsh, or does he sound threatening. The memory serum must have stripped him down to his minimal human qualities. I can bet he know as little as why I am here as I do.

"No, David specifically asked for me to come, and for this to stay off record, if you want me to go and get him than I will. But I'm sure you'll agree that he will be very angry about being bothered at a time of crises", Matthew replies slowly. The guard looks puzzled, and then gestures for Matthew to go through the door of my cell.

I step back from the door, and walk to sit on my bed. Matthew opens the door, and closes it quietly behind him. "Matthew, what on earth are you doing…?" Matthew puts his hand over my mouth, stopping me mid-sentence. "HEY, what the hell are you…?" "Be quiet, or they will hear you", Matthew says quietly. I frown at him, what is he doing?

"How did you know I was in here?" I ask him. "It was just a hunch really, I thought I heard your voice the other day, I thought I was going mad. But then I heard you again", he whispers. "Listen I can't stay long, if David finds that I'm here, we will both be in trouble." "Why are you here then?"

Matthew walks to the door, peers over at the guards, and then walks back towards me. "I'm here to tell you to hold tight, we are going to get you out of here", he whispers quietly. I don't understand, "we"? "Who is we?" I exclaim. His face tightens with fear, it is visible in his eyes. But what is he scared of telling me? "Me, Christina, Four…"

"FOUR?" I say raising my voice. "When did you see him, how is he, how is…" the questions begin to spill out before Matthew interrupts me. "I asked him and the others to meet me when I was suspicious that you were still alive."

"But…" "Look I have to go, but don't worry, I will try everything in my power to get you out", he says turning to walk towards the door. I try to think of a response but the only thing that comes to mind is "Matthew wait, tell Four I love him okay?" He glances at me over his shoulder and nods. And without another word he turns and walks through the door, closing it behind him.

**Hi thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't posted for a while, I've been crazy busy with school work. Please review this story, as I'd love to hear If you think what I'm writing is actually any good! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tobias

It is now the morning after we met with Matthew, and I am still reeling from the revelations that he told us: Tris is alive. Everything emotion inside my body is so confused at the moment. I believe that what Matthew is saying is true, because I know he wouldn't lie about something this big.

But after spending nearly a week grieving, and believing that Tris is dead, after seeing her body lying there. I just don't know what to make of any of it. Of course I am incredibly happy and grateful that I may get my Tris back, but it's all just so hard to take in.

We are going to meet Matthew at the city gates again at midnight, so I spend the rest of the day just walking, trying to clear my head. Even the hours of walking with no purpose, just a sheer need to clear my mind, it doesn't seem to make a difference. I need to see her. Every moment I spend apart for her, I am longing to be with her, to feel her warm lips against mine. Every minute and every second, of every day is agonizing.

I walk back to Dauntless headquarters at 11:00, and I arrive to find Christina, Zeke and Cara waiting in the truck for me, ready to leave. I notice that Caleb isn't with them, and before I get the chance to ask Cara says quietly: "He doesn't want to come." Anger bubbles up inside me, why wouldn't he want to know more about how his sister is, the sister who tried to sacrifice herself to save his life. I push the thought aside and climb in the truck, and sit next to Cara.

The journey to the city gates is very much the same as the last one, a silent journey, everybody too busy with their own thoughts to create conversation. Once more we draw up to the city gates, to find Matthew awaiting us. Instead of jumping out of the truck and running towards him, I pause for a moment, and try to compose myself before getting out. Matthew walks towards the truck, and greets us politely, but I can't hear him over the thousands of thoughts clouding my mind.

"Four", Christina shouts in my face. I finally snap out of my daze and look at Matthew. "I spoke with Tris earlier", he says slowly "I managed to trick the guards into believing that I was doing something on David's orders." I look at the ground, unable to respond. She is definitely alive. My heart leaps. "How is she?" Zeke asks Matthew, braking the awkward silence that had grown. "She's okay from what I can tell, I couldn't have stayed with her for long or David would have found out", Matthew says.

"So what are we going to do next?" Cara asks, tucking a piece of her straight blonde hair back into place. Without thinking, I blurt out: "We are going to get her out of there." Matthew cups a hand on the back of his neck, and looks at me: "It won't be that simple, but I agree. But we have to do it soon, because I overheard one of the scientists speaking, and whatever they are planning on using Tris for, they are going to start within next few days."

I frown, what does David want to use Tris before? Whatever it is I need to get her out before they do. It reminds me of when Tris and I were being held at the Erudite headquarters. I nearly lost Tris just for the sake of a greedy scientist who wanted to control everyone. I can't let her go through something like that again, and I won't.

"We need to make a plan", Christina says. "Do you know any way we could get in there, and get to Tris unnoticed Matthew?" "Although it won't be easy, it will be manageable. Ever since the memory serum was released, security at the Bureau isn't very good, everyone is still reeling from it", he says quietly. "But Tobias if you could get into the control room, and disable the security cameras and computer systems, then I could distract David whilst you go and get Tris."

We all stand in silence for a few minutes, everyone mulling over the plan in their heads. "When shall we do it?" Cara asks. Before anyone else has the chance to say anything I say: "The day after tomorrow."

Everyone breaks out into conversation, and Matthew pulls away and walks up to me. "By the way Four, Tris wanted me to tell you that she loves you." I nod at him and walk to join the others, and we begin to plan Tris's rescue.

**Thanks for reading! Thanks you so much for you reviews, and follows on this story. I love to hear feedback from you all. Please continue to review, and follow this story as I have much more to come!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tobias

Our plan to rescue Tris is slowly put together. I have put together too many failed rescue attempts to let this one go wrong. If something does go wrong, I may never see Tris again, or worse.

The following morning, we all plan to meet with Matthew at Dauntless headquarter, to discuss the plan. It's weird how even without the faction system, I still consider Dauntless headquarters my home. I'm sure that Christina, Zeke and Shauna still feel the same. Although it holds the memories of everyone we've lost in the past few months, it still feels like home.

As I walk down the hallways that lead to the chasm, a million memories pop into my head. The first time I walked these hallways after the initiation ceremony, my first real grasp of freedom in my life. The first time that I saw Tris, when I pulled her off net after she jumped. I remember thinking "Wow a stiff, the first to jump." I wasn't even brave enough to jump first during my initiation. That was the first time that I really caught a glimpse of her strength. I shake my head and walk to the chasm, where Matthew, Zeke, Christina, Shauna and Cara are gathered around a map that lays on a table.

"Four, where have you been?" Christina says, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the table. "Sorry", I reply. "What's going on?" The map on the table is huge, on it is markings that resemble a building and its surroundings. The Bureau I presume. Matthew clears his throat and says: "Okay so obviously we won't be able to walk through the front door of the Bureau, but there is another way in." He points at a square marking on the side of the drawing. "This is where you will come in", he says.

Judging by the size of the map, and all of its complications, the Bureau is even bigger than I'd even imagined it to be. Which means that getting into the Bureau in the first place will be harder than I thought. "So where is Tris being held?" Cara shouts over the sound of the roaring river. Matthew frowns, his eyebrows drawn in: "Her cell isn't far away from the door." He draws a line from the door, to a small square, Tris's cell I assume. "This is her cell", he says pointing at the small square.

"Tobias, I will need you to go to the control room." To do what I don't really know. "So what exactly do I need to do?" I ask. Matthew looks up at me: "You'll need to disable the security cameras and use this." He pulls a small hard drive in out of his pocket and hands it to me, "And use this to send a virus through the computer system. That way David will be too distracted to notice us rescuing Tris."

Hearing Matthew saying all of this aloud, makes it all sound more real. Like I will actually get to see Tris again. A feeling of hope bubbles up inside of me. "Meanwhile", Matthew continues, "Zeke, Christina, Cara and I will get Tris out of her cell, and we will all meet outside the Bureau gates." I search everyone's faces, and they all seem to be nodding along with what he says, determined. I know that they are determined, because that is how I feel right now. I clench my fists together.

"Okay then, I have to get back to the Bureau, so meet me at the city gates tomorrow at midnight." He turns a hurries away, the map clutched tightly in his hands. Without saying a word to anyone else, I turn around and walk away. "Four, wait", a voice shouts from behind me. Zeke jogs up towards me: "You seemed pretty distant in there." I don't know what to say to him, I don't even know if he's forgiven me for what happened to Uriah. "Yes I'm fine", I say turning around and walking away. I can't even look at him for long, without being reminded of the guilt that lies within me.

"Wait", Zeke says again, an insistent tone in his voice. "Listen, I know what happened to Uriah wasn't your fault" he says. How can he even say that, I think. "I just wanted to say that I forgive you." A giant weight lifts from within me. "And I will do everything I can to help you get Tris back." His eyes shift awkwardly over mine, and he turns on his heels, and walks away from me.

Tris

The sun shines brightly through the small window that is in my cell this morning. For days the weather has been cloudy and miserable, so seeing the sun somehow gives me hope that today might be a better day. Even though I don't know how sitting in a cell for what seems like forever, wondering what David wants with me and if Matthew got to see Tobias.

I miss him so much. It has been nearly a week now since I last saw him, the moment we said goodbye before he went into the city, and I stayed with Caleb. It seems like it has been longer than a week, like it has been months, years even. I sit on my bed for a few hours, waiting for one of the guards to bring my breakfast in. When someone does eventually come, it is not who I expect it to be.

It is David. He walks through the door, with two women in lab coats following him briskly. This can't be good. "Good morning Tris", David says, standing in front of me. "David", I say nodding to him, trying to control the anger that I can feel bubbling behind me eyes. "I think it's time that I tell you the reason I am keeping you here."

Finally. Some answers. "Well?" I ask a tone of bitterness in my voice. I don't mean to sound bitter, but I can't help it. He sighs and walks closer to me. "Our intentions are to develop a serum that will heal the damaged genes that are within the bodies of the genetically damaged", he says. "We have developed a new injection for the genetically damaged, that will heal there genes, however there is one thing left for the serum to be perfect."

NO. This can't be good. They are words I repeat non-stop in my head. He nods to one of the women I white coats, scientist I presume. "In order to perfect the serum, we need to extract some of your healed genes, in order to clone them. And then we will place the cloned versions of your genes in the serum", she says. They want to clone my genes? "But that's impossible. It'll never work." I retort. David smiles. "Oh it can and it will."

Suddenly the other scientists pulls a black box from her pocket. She opens it, and inside it lies a needle. I choke. "We need to sedate you for a day first, in order to calm your body before the procedure", the other women says. "No", I say the words coming out my mouth as a choke. I inch back towards the wall, and David and one of the scientists pin me against the wall. "Get off me." I thrash at them with everything within me. The scientist plunges the needle into my neck. A dull ache spreads down my neck. My vision darkens. Then nothing.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, my laptop broke so I've had to have it repaired. Thanks so much for reading/following/favouring this story. Stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tobias

Today is the day. Today is the day that we are going to rescue Tris. As soon as I wake up, I jump out of bed and shower straight away. Although I have hours to wait before we go to the Bureau, I feel as though wasting a single second of this day would be a waste. I finally get Tris back today. Excitement fills the pit of my stomach, but also so does nervousness. If something goes wrong, something might happen to Tris. And I couldn't live with myself if it did…

I walk down the hallways to the pit at mid-afternoon. The whole compound is so quiet, there is very few people actually living here. With the faction system gone, everyone has spread out through the city, leaving very few of us left at the Dauntless compound. The Bureau haven't messed with the city, ever since the memory serum. Which leads me to believe that David is planning something big, otherwise he would have done something by now.

When I finally reach the pit, Christina, Zeke, Cara and Shauna are already there. I'm still wondering where Caleb is, and why he isn't interested in saving his sister? I push the thought aside, I can't get side-tracked by him today. "Are we ready to go?" I ask eagerly when I reach them. "We don't need to meet Matthew for a couple of hours yet Four," Cara points out. I groan at her.

We spend the next hour or so going over the plan, to the final details. It's beginning to get dark when we pull up at the city gates. We arrive to find Matthew already there, stood next to a giant Bureau truck. "Everybody ready?" he says approaching us. "Yes," Zeke says answering for all of us. Matthew hands the small hard drive that he showed my yesterday. "You know what to do?" I slowly nod. "Let's go," Christina shouts over the sound of the truck engine. I climb into the Bureau truck and we drive towards the Bureau.

It's a half hour drive towards to the Bureau, Matthew parks the truck behind a bush that lies ten minutes away from the entrance gates. He gets out of truck and pulls a gun from the trunk and hands it to me. "Everyone take a gun," Matthew says, handing us each a gun. I feel uneasy holding the gun. I have no idea why. "You ok?" Christina says from behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and nod at her. "Don't worry, we will get Tris out of here," she says walking back to the others. I turn around a follow her. "Everyone ready?" Matthew says. We all nod, and he walks towards the Bureau and we all follow behind.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I felt like spacing the rescue out a bit. Keep reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tobias

It's a ten minute walk from the truck to the Bureau gates. It's a walk filled with silence, nobody dares to speak, even if we found something to talk about. As soon as we reach the gates, I am surprised by what lies in front of my eyes. Nothing. Nobody. Last time we were here the entrance was so heavily guarded, yet now there is not one guard outside. Matthew wasn't lying when he said that David had left the Bureau unguarded.

Matthew opens a gate at the side of the huge barbed wire fence. "Everyone follow me, and stay close to the fence," he says. I walk through the gate last, and follow closely behind Cara, skimming the side of the fence. The door at the side of the building is about half a kilometre from the fence. I walk to the front of the line, look from side to side, and sprint across to the side door. A few seconds later Matthew does the same, and a minute later we are all at the door.

"Okay, Four you know what to do now right?" Matthew says. "Yes," I say in reply. "Good, the control room should be empty now, this is about the time where the guards take their break. If not inject them with this." He hands me a small needle with a coloured liquid in it. "This should knock them out for a few hours," he says. I nod. "Go back to the truck when you're done, and we will meet you there once we have Tris," Cara says. Without another word I open the door, and run down the corridor towards the control room.

Christina

I stand silent as I watch Four run down the corridor. I can't even imagine what this is like for him. Waiting, and praying that we will get Tris out safe. Which means that we have to get her out. Not only to save Tris's life, but for Four.

"Ready everyone? Lead the way to Tris's cell Matthew," I say. Matthew nods and we descend down the corridor. The corridors are quiet, which makes me nervous. The silence is eerie. Suddenly two children walk around the corner. I gesture for everyone else to hide their guns, and they do obediently. I smile as they walk straight past us, trying not to look suspicious. Luckily they walk past us, barely glancing in our direction. I let out a sigh of relief, and we continue down the corridor.

I have no idea how Matthew can find his way around this place, there are so many twists and turns that I don't even know where we are. Finally come to a door, and Matthew stops. "This is her cell, there are guards in there, so I will go in first," he says. Cara, Zeke and I move back and hide as Matthew goes through the door. Muffled voices come from behind the door, and I can't make out what they are saying.

A gun shot goes off. "Let's go!" Zeke says running to the door. One of the guards is lying on the floor, blood trailing from his gut. Matthew is wrestling the other. I run to help him, pulling the guard off him. Matthew lays on the floor, blood covering his nose. Without thinking, I shoot at the guards head. He slumps to the floor and is still. I breathe in quickly, and help Matthew to his feet. He pushes the door to Tris's cell open, and there she is.

She lays still on the bed, her hands to the side of her hips, her eyes closed. No. She can't be dead. I run to her side, placing my fingers on the side of her neck. There is a pulse. But I don't understand, she isn't asleep otherwise she would have awoken by now. What's wrong with her? "Tris," I say shaking her shoulders. "Wake up, please." I am pleading, begging.

"She's alive, but we need to get her out of here," Cara says placing a hand on my shoulder. "Okay," I nod, tears welling up in my eyes. "Zeke, can you carry her?" "Sure", Zeke says running up to the bed, pulling Tris gently into his arms. "Let's go", Matthew says, holding the door open for us. When I walk through the door, I notice a blue file on the desk. It has Tris's name in it. I grab quickly on the way out, and follow the others down the corridor.

Tobias

I have been sitting in the truck for ten minutes now, waiting for the others to return. I managed to get to the control room, without much trouble. A guard was in the room when I got there, so I injected her with the liquid that Matthew gave me. After that I managed to disable the security cameras no problem. I guess I am grateful for that small piece of knowledge my father passed on to me. But I'm not grateful for anything else from him.

The virus was the not so easy part. By the time I managed to spread the virus, guards came running to the control room. I shot them without thinking. After that I ran. Ran as fast as I could, until I got to the truck. Since then I've been waiting. Waiting for everyone to return with Tris. I can't help thinking: what if something went wrong? What if she isn't alright?

I shake my head, and bury my head in my hands. I hear voices from the distance. I jump out of the truck, before I can even process my own thoughts. That's when I see them approaching. Christina, Matthew, Cara, Zeke and Tris. Tris laying still in Zeke's arms. I sink to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tobias

The ground is hard and cold beneath my knees. I can't handle seeing Tris's lifeless body in Zeke's arms. I pause for a second and think. I don't know that she's dead, nobody has said that she is. That instant I jump to my feet, and run towards the approaching group. They all give me worried looks as I approach. This can't be good.

"Is she…" I ask, barely able to get the words out of me without chocking. "She's alive, but we don't know what's wrong with her," Zeke says setting Tris down gently on the ground. I let out a deep sigh of relief. I crouch beside her. She still looks like my beautiful Tris. But different. Her skin is deathly pale, her blonde hair glowing against it. She hast deep set shadows beneath her eyes. How did I let this happen to her?

"I hope that this will enlighten us," Christina says, holding up a blue file. She opens it and peers through the pages. Her expression suddenly hardens, a look of terror washing over her face like a giant wave. "What is it?" I ask walking over to her. "I don't know. According to this Tris is heavily sedated, but I can't understand why," Christina says quietly. Cara comes over and takes the file out of Christina's hand, deeply examining in the way only a former Erudite would.

In the distance, I can hear voices approaching. "We need to go!" I whisper. I run over to Tris and gently pull her body into my arms. I carry her to the truck, and set her down in the back seat. Christina, Zeke and Cara pile into the truck, and Zeke climbs into the driver's seat. Matthew doesn't follow, he just stands there staring at something. "Matthew!" Christina shouts from my side. He turns to face us.

Dozens of men in black come rushing from around the corner. They fire blindly at us, but the bullets don't get to us. They hit Matthew instead. His body stiffens and slumps to the ground, a dark pool of blood growing around his head. I swallow deeply. "Zeke, we have to get out of here!" I shout to him. He nods and starts the truck, driving at speed away from the vast amount of bullets that are fired towards us. Within minutes we are miles in front of the men, and in the distance I can see them retreating.

I sit with Tris's head on my lap, gently stroking the soft blonde hair on her head. It takes nearly an hour for us to arrive back to the Dauntless headquarters, and as we pull up by the entrance, I pick Tris's body up and carry her thorough the door. Trying to forget the death of Matthew, a man loyal to us, a man loyal enough to risk his life to save Tris. I owe him so much. I sigh and continue to walk to the infirmary.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

*2 days later*

Tobias

Two days. It has been two whole days of sitting here and waiting. I've sat by Tris's side ever since the moment I brought her to the infirmary. According to Cara, who spent hours at first examining the file that Christina grabbed from the Bureau, Tris is very heavily sedated. So heavy that according to Cara, if they had given her anymore sedative it would have killed her. A deep shudder goes down my spine just thinking about it.

I hold onto Tris's cold hand tightly, not wanting to let go for one second. After watching Tris come so close to death time after time, I know that I can never do it again. Whatever happens after this, I will do everything in my power to make sure that I never lose her again. Even though she is lying here, silent and still, she is still my strong and beautiful. Nothing will ever bring us apart ever again.

That's when it happens. Her fingers twitch in my hand. She must be waking up. A jolt of happiness runs through my entire body, effecting every nerve and every part of me. "Tris," I say, standing next to her and stroking her head gently. "Tris, can you hear me?" Her hand twitches harder in my hand. Then suddenly her eyes begin to flutter.

Tris

My head feels very fuzzy. I can gradually feel parts of my body waking up, beginning with my fingers. I can feel something warm and rough clasped around my hand. A hand. I hear a voice but I can't understand what it is saying. My whole body is buzzing with a sudden electricity. It feels as though it takes hours for the numbness to fade, but it can only be a few minutes.

Without thinking, my eyes begin to twitch, and they open. I can't get a clear picture of my surroundings, my vision is fuzzy. I can hear a muffled voice to my left, as a large shape moves over me. As my vision becomes clearer I recognize it as a person. Tobias. "T…obias," I wheeze, barely able to make the sound escape my throat. "Tris," I hear him reply: "I missed you so much." He strokes my head gently, the movement of his hand has a calming effect on me. If I had the strength to move my body, I would be thrashing out against whatever I'm lying on.

A huge feeling of terror rises within me, not knowing where I am or how I got here terrifies me more than anything. "Tobias… where am I?"I ask him, unable to stop the tears from welling up in my eyes. He looks at me, and it's obvious that he's trying to find the right way to tell me the truth. And whatever it is, it can't be good.

Tobias

"Tobias… where am I?" Tris says, and I can see that she's holding back the tears. I don't know how to tell her what happened, I can tell that whatever I say will be hard for her to take. "You're… you are in the infirmary at Dauntless," I say slowly. She frowns, her expression drawn with confusion. "But how did I get here…I was… I was at the Bureau," her voice trails off.

I don't know what to say to reassure her, all I know is now is not the time to explain everything. "It doesn't matter about that now, all that matters is that you're awake." I try to say as gently as possible. Her face is contorted with fear, and I can tell that my words do not reassure her. "Tobias I'm scared, David is going to…" Before she gets the chance to finish her sentence, I press my lips to hers, hoping that kissing her will somehow ease her pain. Our kiss isn't desperate, but just simply expressing the love that is between us. Oh, how I've missed this.

We kiss for a few minutes, and I can feel that she is relaxing. When I pull away and look into her beautiful blue-grey eyes, and I see that she's crying. "What's wrong Tris?" I ask pleadingly. She laughs a little, wiping the tears away from her face. "I just never thought that I'd ever see you again." I pull her tightly into an embrace, and she begins to quietly sob. "I love you Tris," I whisper softly into her ear. She pulls back, placing her hands on my cheeks gently. "I love you to Tobias," she replies.

**Thank you guys so much for reading/reviewing/favouriting. As I aspire to be a writer in the future, it means a lot that so many of you are reading, as it means my writing skills must not be that bad! Keep reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Tris

I awaken the following morning, to complete and utter silence. Although the quiet atmosphere is nice, it is eerie. After spending day after day in that quiet and miserable cell, in complete and utter silence, wondering if I'd ever get to see my friends again…

I push the thought aside, and push myself out of bed to stand. I still very groggy from the sedative, and my entire body aches more than I could describe. Tobias explained to me everything last night, after I eventually calmed down. I felt like it was too much to take all at once. So much has happened over the last few months that I'm finding it really hard to get my head around everything. I guess I will just have to concentrate on what's happening now. The only way to move forward is to look to the future.

I slowly pull the clothes that someone left for me at me beside on, unable to move very fast this morning. I need to find someone to talk to. I don't know where Tobias is, all I remember is that he stayed with me until I fell asleep last night. I walk towards the door, determined to look strong for everyone. I just hate the idea of appearing weak in front of my friends and Tobias, especially as he always treats me like I'm strong.

The clock in infirmary says it's 8'o'clock so I make my way to the cafeteria, as I assume everyone else is there having breakfast. The walk to the cafeteria seems so long, and after spending the whole time trying to stand up straight, my body begins to get tired again. As I reach the cafeteria door I see Tobias, Zeke, Christina, Shauna and Cara sat at a table at the end of the room. I guess Tobias was right when he said many of the Dauntless had spread out or left the city. Besides Tobias and everyone at his table, the cafeteria is practically empty, with only a few other people in it.

I stand outside the door, trying to muster up the strength to walk in, but my vision begins to go blurry and black at the edges. I shake my head and open the door. As I walk in people gradually begin to notice me, and some people start to whisper to each other. When I get to their table, Christina jumps up to greet me: "Hey Tris," she says nudging Tobias to get his attention. He turns around to look at me, but my vision begins to go even more blurry, and my legs go weak. My lungs tighten, making it hard for me to breath.

"Tris, what are you doing out of bed?" Tobias asks, his tone full of concern. Before I get a chance to reply, my legs giveaway beneath me, and I fall with a thump to the ground. Hitting my head hard of the corner of the table. Everything goes black.

Tobias

I left Tris sleeping early this morning, to go and get some breakfast. I felt uneasy leaving her to wake up alone, but I needed some fresh air, and I haven't eaten for days. About ten minutes after I sit down at a table for breakfast, next to Christina, Zeke, Cara and Shauna, Tris walks in. Christina jumps up from her seat before I see Tris, and says: "Hey Tris", nudging me hard in the ribs. I wince and turn around to see Tris standing there.

She looks deathly pale, and like she is using every ounce of strength she has to stand. "Tris, what are you doing out of bed?" I ask, unable to control the concern that must come across in my voice. She looks like she's about to answer, but instead she crumples to the ground, banging her head hard on the corner of the table in the process.

I gasp, and leap to my feet, running to her side with everything within me. "Tris," I say shaking her shoulders. "Tris please wake up!" She lies completely still, not stirring at all after me shaking her. Christina joins me at her side, looking as shocked as I do. "We need to get her back to infirmary!" I say to Christina. She nods and stands up, walking briskly away. "I'll go and get Doctor Collins," she shouts over her shoulder.

I lift Tris's limp body into my eyes, and run past all of the staring eyes that follow me out of the door. I sprint as fast I can back to the infirmary, not wanting to waste any time. When I arrive, Christina is already there was Dr Collins and a couple of other people I don't recognize. "Set her down over here," Dr Collins says, gesturing to one of the beds. I walk briskly up to the bed, and place Tris on the table gently.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" I ask the doctor tersely. He stands over her body, examining it in ways only a doctor could know their purpose. "I don't know, her pulse is low and her breathing seems compromised," he says quickly. He gestures over to one of the nurses. "But… what does that mean?" Christina says insistently. "I expect that a blood clot must have developed in her leg, during the sedation period, and it has travelled to her lungs," Dr Collins says, obviously trying to sound calm.

"What does that mean then?" I say during all of the commotion. He begins to wheel her bed away: "We need to get her to surgery, and operate to remove the clot." He disappears out of the room with Tris, nurses following briskly after him. Leaving Christina and I speechless, and without answers.

**Hi! Thank you guys so much for the great reviews, it's really overwhelming how many of you like the story!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tris

I awaken to a dark room, full of medical equipment and giant machines. Suddenly I am aware of where I am, I'm in the hospital… again. But this room is different to the room I was in before. Before I can continue pondering through my thoughts, people walk through the door.

A man wearing a long green gown walks up towards my bed, and picks up what looks like a mask, that is attached to a long pipe. "Why am I here?" I wheeze. He turns on a switch, and a loud buzzing noise begins. "We need to do emergency surgery on you," he says.

Surgery. Why? Before I get a chance to ask him why, he places the mask over my mouth and my nose. A strange smell, and gas comes out of the mask. I try to fight breathing the gas in, but my sense eventually giveaway, forcing me to breath. As time goes on, I realise that I'm going sleepy. Eventually my eyes are forced shut, unable to fight the gas any longer.

Tobias

Watching them wheel Tris away, reminds me to much of how many times I have come this close to losing her. I feel the need to just collapse on the ground, and let the sobs that I have been trying to compress take over my body. But then I remind myself of my surroundings, and that I need to be strong for Tris, for myself.

Christina walks up to me, obviously speechless as I am. And suppressing the tears that are swimming in her eyes, and not falling. She pulls into a short embrace, neither of us speaking. Sometimes just being near someone and not speaking, can be of comfort to them. She pulls back, and pats her hand gently on my shoulder. "She will survive this Four. Tris is a fighter, she has been through much worse than this, and she pulled through," Christina says. "She will make it through this."

I nod. But that nod doesn't convince me, and it doesn't convince Christina. She starts to walk away, but I stop her before she gets too far. "This is all my fault!" I shout. Christina turns to face me, confusion taking over her expression. "What are you talking about?" she asks.

"If I had been there when she woke up, I would have noticed that there was something wrong!" I say bitterly. "I should have been there!" Before Christina gets the chance to reply to me, someone walks through the door, someone who I hadn't expected to have seen. Caleb. "What are you doing here?" I say marching up to him.

"I heard that Tris was back," he says quickly. "When I got here, I saw Cara, and she filled me in on what had happened." I feel anger and rage bubbling up within me. Now he decides that he wants to see his sister? "And you've suddenly realised that you should see her," I snap.

He cowers back to the door frame, his face bright red. Once an abnegation, always an abnegation. He stands up straight, trying to compose himself. "Where is she?" he asks awkwardly. I can't even look at him. I turn my back to him, and pace backwards and forwards. Christina clears her throat, and begins to explain to him what happened.

When she finishes, Caleb looks momentarily grief stricken. When he finally musters up the ability to speak, he says: "I've read about blood clots before," he says awkwardly scratching his neck. "As they caught early, there is a high chance that they can remove it without causing any harm." I let out a short snort. As if Caleb trying to sugar coat this is going to make me feel better, I think.

Christina turns her head in my direction, glaring at me. "Really?" she says, trying to relieve the tension. "Yes. If the clot was in her leg, than it would have eventually dislodged to her lungs, so you were good to get her here when you did." he says scientifically. I guess that's something.

Christina sits with me in the hospital waiting room. We have been sat here for what seems like days, but can only have been a few hours. Caleb eventually left, realising that I didn't want him there. I feel so much anger towards him, the way he just walked out before, when we were planning to rescue Tris. And how he just suddenly turns up, expecting to see her.

I push the thought aside, focusing all my thoughts on praying for Tris to pull through this. But I know one thing I can rely on: Tris's strength. She is the strongest person I have ever met, and I know she will pull through this. I know I will get to look into those beautiful blue eyes again.

I'm sat with my head in my hands, when Christina taps me on the shoulder. Before I get a chance to ask her what she wants, I see Dr Collins approaching us. I jump to my feet without thinking. "How is she? Is she okay?" I ask, unable to supress my curiosity. He nods smiling: "The surgery was successful, we were able to remove the clot successfully."

"Can we go see her?" Christina says. "Yes she is awake, follow me." walks away, and I follow briskly on his tail. We walk down a few corridors, when we finally arrive in her room. Tris is sat up on a bed, her beautiful eyes trailed on the wall in front of her. When she notices us by the door, she smiles, and beckons for us to go in.

Christina runs to her bedside and throws her arms around Tris, pulling Tris into a short embrace. "I missed you so much Tris," I hear Christina whisper. I see a sweet smile creep across Tris's face. "I missed you to," she replies. "Almost as much as Four," she says as she pulls back. I walk up to Tris and pull her into a bear hug, gently stroking her hair. "I'm glad your back," I whisper into her ear. She pulls back, and plants a gentle kiss on my lips. I consider kissing her back, but then I remember that we have company.

"Later," I say quietly, so only she hears. She smiles, and Dr Collins walks up to us. "How are you feeling Tris?" he asks. "Tired," Tris replies with a snort. "Well we successfully removed the clot, so you can go home tomorrow morning." Dr Collins says quickly. "As long as you promise to take it easy."

"Don't worry," I interrupt: "We will look after her." He nods and walks out of the door, and Christina follows slowly behind. I'm grateful that they are giving us some time alone. I put my forehead to hers, a just momentarily breath in the same air as Tris. "I thought I'd lost you again," I whisper. She smiles: "You can't get rid of me that easily."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Tris

After Doctor Collins finishes explaining to me everything that I have to do once I am discharged, he and Christina leave to give Tobias and I some more space. I am grateful to her I really I am, but I do want to catch up with her as well. I feel like so much time has passed since I last had a normal conversation with her, with anyone in fact.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Tobias says gently, walking up to me and handing me a cup of water. I must have been quiet for a few minutes, stuck in my own thoughts. "Thanks," I say. "Just that it feels like I haven't spoken to Christina or anyone else properly for a long time." I sigh. He comes and sits next to me on my bed, lacing his fingers with my free hand. His thumb moves in gentle circular movements on the back of my hand, which makes me feel more relaxed. I remember when he did that during the simulation, when we were pretending to be a part of the brainwashed Dauntless army.

Memories flood back into my mind, reminding me of the horrors that I, and everyone else faced that day. Watching hundreds of innocent abnegation members getting murdered, losing my parents, almost losing Tobias. And shooting Will. A wave of grief washes over me. I still feel the same level of pain for the events of that day, even though time has passed since it happened. One thing I do know is to move forward, and try and let go of some of that pain, although I will never forget.

"Tris," Tobias whispers quietly in my ear. I've drifted off again. I turn my head to look it to his eyes, which search mine. His eyes look concerned, and pleading, wanting me to answer. "Sorry, I was just…" "Thinking?" he interrupts with a smile. I smile weakly in return. Tobias moves his hand to my cheek, and strokes it idly with his hand. "Tris, I love you so much," he says. "I'm so glad to have you back, after I thought I'd lost you…"

Before I allow him to finish, I crash my lips to his. We kiss passionately, as if we had spent year's apart, longing for each other. Our kisses become deeper and more insistent, and I can immediately tell where this is going. Don't get me wrong I do want to be with him in that way, to overcome my fear of intimacy. But this isn't the time or the place. I pull away from him after a few minutes, and suddenly can't overcome the tears that are welling up inside of me.

"I love you too Tobias," I say as the tears start trickling down my face. His eyes meet mine, as he gently wipes the tears away from my face. "I never thought that I'd see you again or anyone else," I whisper quietly, so they are only words that he can hear. "I never thought I'd get to be with you, get to kiss you…" my voice trails off. Tobias places both hands on my face, focusing his eyes confidently on me. "I thought exactly the same," he says. "And I will never let you go ever again Tris." He pulls into an embrace, caressing his hand on my hair.

"I will love you for always and forever," he whispers into my ear, his words taking me out of reality, into a world that only we know. He stays with me for the rest of the night, and I fall asleep in his arms.

**Thanks so much for reading. I'm on my half term break, so hopefully I will post another chapter before the end of the week. If I don't get snowed under by this growing mound of school work I have. Keep reviewing please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Hi, sorry that it's been nearly a month since I last updated. I've been so busy recently, I've barely had anytime to myself. I will try to keep updating on a more regular basis, as I still have a lot more to do with this story.**

Tobias

I must have eventually fallen asleep, because when I open my eyes the sun is seeping brightly through the window. Tris I still lying in my arms, her small body curled up against mine. I try not to move, not wanting to wake her. She looks so peaceful, and it's been a while since I've seen her this way. Her skin still looks very pale, her hair is bright against it.

I tilt my head down, and plant a kiss on her forehead. Her head twitches at my touch, and her eye lids flicker open. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I whisper into her ear. Her head tilts up, and she plants a kiss on my lips. "It's fine," she says, her mouth against my lips. I've missed this so much. These small moments of being close to Tris. The moments when everything seems so peaceful, when our world doesn't appear to be so broken. But those moments don't last too long, and eventually reality kicks in.

"How are you feeling?" I ask Tris. She tries to push herself up into a sitting position, but winces. "Here let me help you." I support her as she sits up slowly. "Thanks," she says. "And to answer your question; I feel better actually. A small smile spreads across her face, lighting it up a bit. She is so beautiful, in every way possible. Her eyes are still shimmering with the same curiosity I saw in them when I first met her, through everything that has happened to her. I have never seen someone with such strength as she has.

"Hey," Tris says, whilst idly stroking my cheek. "What are you thinking about?" I snap out of my daze. "Sorry. I don't know really, I was just wondering how we ended up in this situation," I reply quickly. She chuckles a bit: "I often think that myself."

One of the Dauntless nurses walks in with a hand full of things. "I need to change her dressing now," she says. I nod and climb out of the bed. "I'll go get us some coffee," I say over my shoulder whilst walking out of the room. When I return 10 minutes later, Tris is sat on the edge of the bed, fully dressed. She smiles as I hand her a cup of coffee. "Thanks," she says. I lean down and kiss her forehead, and sit on the bed next to her.

"Tobias, I really want to go home. The doctor said I was fine to go, as long as I got some rest," she says pleadingly. "I just don't think I can stay here any longer…" her voice trails off. I'm a bit sceptical about her leaving the hospital, but I know home is the best place for her to be. "Of course we can go home. As long as you let do one thing." "What?" she says raising her eyebrow. "That you let me carry you," I chuckle. She stands up, and before she replies, I sweep her off her feet. She giggles, and I carry her out of the hospital.

When we get to my apartment, I put Tris down so I can unlock the door. "I could get used to be carried everywhere," she whispers from behind, putting her arms around my waist. I laugh, turning the key in the lock. As soon as we open the door, the light comes on we hear: "SURPRISE!"

**Please review guys.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Tris

As soon as Tobias pushes the door to his apartment open, the light comes on and there is a sudden "SURPRISE!" I jump back, taking my hands from around Tobias's waist. Standing in his apartment is Christina, Zeke, and a few other Dauntless who I vaguely recognise. Shauna sits in her wheelchair beside them. The room is filled with colourful balloons and decorations, with a giant banner in the background, which reads: "Welcome home Tris!"

Only Christina could have planned something like this. I glance sideways at Tobias, who looks just as shocked as I am. "Did you know about any of this?" I whisper to him. He shakes his head, and before he can reply Christina runs up to me, and throws her arms around me. "Tris, it's good to see you. How are you doing?" she says excitedly. I winces, as pain spreads down my leg from where the doctors operated. "Oww… my leg… pain," I wheeze. "Shit sorry Tris," she says as she pulls back, her hands on my shoulders. She looks down to the floor, as though she's trying hard to say something, but can't.

She pulls me into another embrace, and whispers: "I've missed you so much Tris," she whispers into my ear. I smile and say: "I've missed you too Christina." I pull back and start walking into the room, when Tobias gently places his hand on my shoulder. "Are you feeling okay?" he says, his eyebrows drawn with concern. I know this wasn't what the doctor meant when he told me to take it easy, but this is exactly what I need. I need to spend time with my friends, I need to feel somewhat normal again. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Well… okay," he says slowly "But if you start to feel ill, just tell me okay?" he says slowly. I nod, and walk into the room.

Zeke is the next to greet me, as he walks up to me, and pulls me into a bear hug. This surprises me, as Zeke has never been the hugging type. I haven't spoken to Zeke properly, since before Uriah… before he got unplugged. Although he seems happier, his eyes look tired, and I can see behind it all that he is still grieving for his brother. I pull back, and gesture for Zeke to come and sit next to me on the couch. I see in the corner of my eyes that Tobias is keeping an eye on me, as though he thinks I might collapse and die at any second.

"How's it going Tris?" Zeke says in his usual chipper way. I guess some things never change. I smile at him. "Yeah, good. I just wanted to say… I'm sorry about Uriah." His face sags at the mention of his name. "I just haven't seen you since…" "Thanks Tris," Zeke interrupts me. I put my hand on his shoulder and nod. Zeke clears his throat. We sit in silence for a few moments, both of us enthralled in our own thoughts. "It's good to have you back Tris," Zeke says finally. "Four's been going insane without you." "Really?" I say raising my eyebrows in surprise. "Yeah, he wouldn't survive without you," Zeke replies.

I look at Tobias, who is standing in the corner talking to Shauna. Every few seconds he glances over at us. I catch his eye, and smile at him. Zee stands up, and offers a hand to me. "Shall we?" he asks. I smile and take his hand, as he helps me off the couch. We walk over to join the others.

A few hours later, after hours of needlessly chatting, and watching Zeke and Christina dance drunk, everyone leaves. When we close the door to the last guest, Tobias and I walk over to the couch. "Tobias, I just wanted to say thank you," I say. He looks confused: "What for?" "For being here for me through everything, you've helped me through so much." My conversation with Zeke earlier made me realise that I haven't thanked him enough for everything he has done for me. He smiles, and takes me hand. "I wouldn't have been anywhere else," he whispers.


End file.
